Shattered Sky/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Violetpaw grimaces as the stench of mouse bile reaches her nose. She dabs the soaked moss onto one of Oakfur's ticks, and the old tom lets out a sigh of relief as the tick comes off. He compliments the apprentice, saying that it is much better. The brown elder admits that he wishes things in ShadowClan can be fixed like his pesky ticks, because with Rowanstar gone, no cat shows respect. Violetpaw grimly answers that the group isn't ShadowClan anymore, but Darktail's Kin. Oakfur declares angrily he'll be ShadowClan until he dies; Violetpaw glances around, alarmed, to make sure no one else heard him. :He goes on to say that young cats don't know what respect is anymore. His denmate, Ratscar agrees, pausing to scratch his ear furiously. He mentions Snowbird's kits, wondering aloud what world they'll grow up in. Violetpaw flinches, figuring that she should be worried about the young kits Puddleshine helped deliver, but can't get over how her sister, Twigpaw looked as she attacked her in the battle. :The black-and-white she-cat is positive she will never escape the guilt, because she harmed her own kin, and tells herself Oakfur must be right about young cats lacking an understanding of loyalty. Suddenly, a flurry of paw steps come from the entrance, and the brambles wave wildly as Needletail barges in, exclaiming to Violetpaw that she's looked everywhere for her. The silver she-cat questioned why she's messing with mouse bile and ticks, suggesting she come and eat a meal with her. :Violetpaw replies that Dawnpelt sent her to help the elders, but Needletail flicks her tail, pointing out the cream she-cat isn't her mentor, and Darktail and Rain are right about the old cats needing to look after themselves. She adds that the Kin doesn't need cats who don't contribute, causing Ratscar to glare at her and say that there was a time when ShadowClan didn't have rude flea-pelts for cats. Needletail sneers at the old brown tom, reminding him she doesn't have fleas, and convinces Violetpaw to leave them and come with her. :As the two friends approach the fresh-kill pile, Violetpaw notices one of the new rogues, Thistle sniffing around it, taking his time. The young black-and-white she-cat recalls he and other strays arrived in the camp, wondering when Darktail and his Kin will go away. She choses a blackbird, but then the gray tom hisses at her, demanding she gives it over, before Needletail tells him off. :Thistle leaves angrily, and Violetpaw thanks her friend, who pointedly remarks that the rogues are all talk and no bite, mentioning how Rain is suspicious of them. As the splotched apprentice thinks about Darktail nearly blinding Rain, she glances at Needletail. The silver she-cat tells her to spit out what's on her mind; Violetpaw takes a deep breath, then admits she feels guilty about attacking her sister, Twigpaw. She is also worried if she crippled her. :Needletail assures the young she-cat that Twigpaw couldn't have been crippled from a fall like that, claiming that the ThunderClan cats and everyone else are their enemies now. This comforts her, and she decides to bring some prey to the hard-working Puddleshine, noting how he was struggling to work on the injured cats' wounds after the battle between the rogues and the Clans. :Needletail joins Violetpaw as they head to Puddleshine's den, and as they enter, Darktail comes into view, laying in his nest. Needletail sits down beside the huge white tom, whilst Violetpaw gives the mouse to the medicine cat, and he eats it up vigorously. When he finishes, Puddleshine chews up some coltsfoot, to which he gives to Darktail. :The rogue licks up the medicine, grunting, and he growls about how Onestar hurt him in the last battle. As he takes a deeper breath, seeming to calm, then he turns and stares at Violetpaw, causing her paw pads to prickle. At last, Darktail compliments her fighting, relieving her, and warming her at the same time. :Needletail chips in, stating that Violetpaw is afraid she harmed her sister, but instead of being angry, Darktail says that he's proud of her for making the right choice. She feels flattered, believing her leader and friend are right, since she fought for the rogues who care for her. Rain appears, forcing his way into the den, and greets Darktail. :The gray tom and the rogue leader discuss which cats need to be watched, such as Grassheart and Dawnpelt. Violetpaw wonders if they ever talk about her, and lingers in the darkness while Needletail leaves. Despite her disliking for their gossip, she feels content that Rain and Darktail get along well, even if Rain's near blinding wasn't long ago. Puddleshine prepares to check on other cats, but before he can ask Violetpaw to watch Darktail, Rain offers. :Violetpaw follows the brown-and-white tom as he leaves, debating if she should go help Ratscar and Oakfur yet again, before deciding to go bring some fresh-kill to Darktail. However, when she enters the den, she drops the mouse, seeing Rain holding Darktail down, trying to suffocating the rogue tom. She nearly gasps, realizing that Rain never forgave the white tom, and is trying to kill him. :When Darktail falls still, the big gray tom turns, then spots Violetpaw, and begins striding toward her threateningly. The black-and-white apprentice is horrified, unable to move, but, in a flash of white, Rain is attacked by Darktail, who tears open the tom's throat with a single slash. He drops down, convulsing; Violetpaw stares, as the rogue leader admits he knew Rain would betray him. Characters Major *Needletail }} Minor *Ratscar *Thistle *Darktail *Rain *Puddleshine *Scorchfur }} Mentioned *Twigpaw *Grassheart *Dawnpelt }} Notes and references Category:Shattered Sky Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc